


[podfic] Wolf in the House (Волк в доме)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Feral Derek Hale, Other, POV Derek Hale, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: - А что? Очень удобно. Он не дуется постоянно, не встречается со всякими уродами, не шныряет по жутким, антисанитарным развалинам. Все еще немного параноик, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. По крайней мере, сейчас гораздо проще иметь с ним дело - можно заполучить его благосклонность просто почесав за ушами.- И ты всегда хотел собаку, - сухо говорит шериф.- И я всегда хотел собаку.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] Wolf in the House (Волк в доме)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolf in the House (Волк в доме)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643409) by [pakadoge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge). 



Милый человек Чиби-Пакость записала прекрасный подфик на Волк в доме!

  
Ссылка на дневник: https://chibi-pakost.diary.ru/p219520447_volk-v-dome.htm  
ссылка на ЯндексДиск: yadi.sk/d/Xj-pZ6ta4W-aoQ

Когда _слушаешь_ эту историю, она воспринимается много ярче!


End file.
